Bright Love Life
by HanamiHana
Summary: Aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu ketika merawat kedua anak kembar itu bagaikan ibu kandung mereka sendiri membuat hatiku berdegup dengan kencang. Membuatku mengerti bahwa kehidupan ini penuh dengan cahaya kasih dan cinta


Bright Love Life

By: HanamiHana

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: typo, gaje, abal, OC, OOC, AU.

.

.

Aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu ketika merawat kedua anak kembar itu bagaikan ibu kandung mereka sendiri membuat hatiku berdegup dengan kencang. Membuatku mengerti bahwa kehidupan ini penuh dengan cahaya kasih dan cinta

.

.

" _Ohayou Gozaimatsu~_." Seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil dengan rambut hitam sebahu memasuki sebuah cafe yang bisa dibilang masih sepi karena belum memasuki jam buka cafe tersebut.

"Kei-chan _ohayou_. Kamu lama sekali sih datangnya, untung aku bawa kunci cadangan cafe. Coba kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku menggigil diluar karena sekarang lagi musim gugur." Sahut seorang perempuan yang postur tubuhnya tak jauh berbeda dari gadis yang dipanggil Kei tadi. Yang berbeda hanya gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang bergelombang sepunggung lebih.

"Kekeke~ _gomen_ Arin-chan. Aku tadi mampir dulu sebentar ke apartementnya Keisuke-niichan jadi aku terlambat, hehehe." Gadis yang dipanggil Kei tersebut hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil meletakan mantelnya dan duduk disalah satu bangku cafe yang baru saja dibersihkan Arin tadi.

"Terus Keisuke-niisan dimana? Apa dia tidak ke sini bersamamu?" Gadis yang dipanggil Arin keluar dari dapur dan meletakan segelas coklat hangat diatas meja Kei.

"Tidak. Dia bilang akan ke sini saat siang hari. Katanya dia ada urusan dulu tapi aku nggak tahu urusan apa." Ucap Kei sambil menyesap coklat hangat yang diberikan Arin tadi.

" _Mou_! Dasar Keisuke-niisan! Padahal lagi sibuk-sibuknya juga. Kei-chan cepat selesaikan minumnya, kita harus cepat-cepat membereskan cafe dan membukannya segera. Soalnya sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi." Ucap Arin yang lagi mengelap meja-meja yang ada diruangan itu. Segera sekali tenggukkan Kei menghabiskan coklat hangatnya dan berlari ke belakang untuk bersiap dan membantu Arin untuk membuka cafe.

* * *

Hoohooo~ Apa kabar semua? Kekeke~ Namaku Sumiya Keiko tapi Arin-chan dan Keisuke-niichan memanggilku dengan nama Kei-chan. Keisuke-niichan –Sumiya Keisuke- dan aku memiliki jarak umur 5 tahun, Keisuke-niichan berumur 27 tahun sedang aku berumur 22 tahun. Okh iya, jangan lupakan bahwa aku juga seumuran dengan Arin. Aku dan Arin –Minase Arin- sudah bersahabat sejak semasa sekolah menengah sampai sekarang. Walaupun kami memiliki beberapa perbedaan sifat tapi dalam segi fisik kami hampir sama.

Yang membedakan kami pertama dari segi rambut. Aku memiliki rambut lurus hitam sebahu dengan poni rata, sedangkan Arin memiliki rambut hitam gelombang –tapi tidak keriting banget lhoo ya –yang panjangya sepunggung lebih. Aku sempat bertanya padanya kenapa ia memanjangkan rambutnya. 'Aku suka rambut panjangku. Ketika aku memiliki rambut panjang seperti ini aku merasa ibuku sedang menjagaku' Jawabnya sambil mengenang ibunya yang telah lama meninggalkan dunia ini. Okhh hatiku jadi sedih. Jangan lupakan juga rambut Keisuke-niichan juga warnanya hitam.

Yang kedua dari segi warna bola mata. Bola mataku berwarna coklat hitam –dan Keisuke-niichan pun juga. Sedangkan kan bola mata Arin berwarna _violet_ , cantik sekali. Yang terakhir adalah ukuran dada –dan ini adalah ukuran yang sensitif bagi perempuan pada umumya. Punyaku sih yah aku rasa ukurannya standar. Sedangkan punya Arin, waw aku tidak tahu itu ukuran apa –E? F? G? H?. Aku tidak berani bertanya padanya karena itu termasuk pertanyaan yang sensitif walau kami sama-sama perempuan. Padahal semasa sekolah menengah dulu ukuran kita hampir sama dan kami sering dibilang anak kembar karena fisik kami sekilas memang mirip. Aku sangat kagum dengan pertumbuhannya. Walau tinggi badannya sekitar 157 cm –jangan lupa tinggiku juga segitu.

"Kei-chan, pesanan untuk meja nomor 10 sudah jadi." Arin memanggilku dari arah _pantry_. Aku yang baru saja kelar mencatat pesanan pelanggan disalah satu meja kemudian membungkuk dan pergi menghampiri Arin.

"Arin-chan ini pesanan meja nomor 5." Ku berikan secarik kertas pesanan tadi ke Arin dan Arin memberikanku tampan berisi pesanan untuk meja nomor 10.

"Selamat datang di _Jiel Cafe_. Meja untuk berapa orang?" Ketika aku baru selesai meletakan pesanan untuk meja nomor 10, tiba-tiba lonceng pada pintu masuk berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Aku melihat dua orang pemuda –sepertinya masih SMA karena seragam yang mereka pakaian.

"Untuk dua orang." Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Baiklah. Meja untuk dua orang, silahkan ikuti saya tuan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Itulah sepenggal rutinitas di cafe punya kakakku, namanya _Jiel Cafe_. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Keisuke-niichan memberi nama cafenya dengan nama _Jiel_. Menurutnya kata _Jiel_ itu lucu –walau dia sendiri tidak tahu artinya. Tapi _Jiel Cafe_ adalah tempat yang paling kusukai, selain apartementku dan rumah orang tuaku tentunya. Aku suka aroma kue yang baru keluar dari oven, atau aroma teh yang bikin tenang, serta aroma biji kopi yang sedang dipanggang dan jangan lupakan aroma masakan Keisuke-niichan yang kadang suka bikin perut khilaf.

Di _Jiel Cafe_ cuma ada tiga orang karyawan. Yang pertama Keisuke-niichan yang menjadi _chef_ sekaligus manager. Arin yang menjadi _pastry chef_ , sedangkan aku jadi _waiter_ yang terkadang suka bikin _coffee_ dan teh. Tapi terkadang kami juga suka berganti posisi karena dasarnya kami bisa memasak, membuat kue, maracik minuman dan menyajikannya pada pelanggan.

* * *

"Jadi Arin, bagaimana dengan kasus 'itu'? Apa sudah selesai?." Tanya seorang laki-laki yang tingginya sekitar 187 cm itu sambil menguleni adonan kue diatas meja.

" _Etto_ .., Hmm .., aku sudah mencabut laporanku dikantor polisi. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang keadaan Keisuke-niisan." Jawab Arin pelan.

"Kau tidak dapat ancaman atau hal yang lainnya bukan?." Pria yang dipanggil Keisuke itu menatap Arin. Arin yang sedang menghias kue langsung kikuk ketika ditatap oleh Keisuke.

"Arin kau bisa mengandalkanku karena aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adik perempuanku sendiri. Bisa dibilang rasa sayangku lebih besar kepadamu daripada untuk Kei atau kekasihku sendiri." Ucap Keisuke sambil memutar bola matanya. Arin yang mendengarkan ucapan Keisuke yang 'gombal' itu langsung tertawa geli.

"Keisuke-niisan kau terlalu berlebihan. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau ucapanmu tadi didengar oleh Kei-chan dan Maki-san. Aku bisa membayangkan kau akan babak belur oleh mereka berdua." Sahut Arin geli. Sedangkan Keisuke hanya tertawa garing.

"Arin-chan bisa gantian jaga didepannya? Kaki ku sudah pegal berjalan kesana-kemari. Aku pengen bersantai dulu didapur. Whoaaaaa Keisuke-niichan sejak kapan udah ada didapur? Kok nggak keliatan?." Keiko yang baru saja masuk ke dapur dibuat kaget dengan penampakkan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Sudah dari tadi. Aku tadi lewat pintu belakang." Sahut Keisuke cuek.

"Habisnya hawa keberadaan Keisuke-niichan minim sih. Jadi tidak kerasa kalau ada kakak. Betul nggak Arin-chan?." Ucap Keiko dengan pose seperti membuat mantra kearah Keisuke, tentu saja dengan mulut sepeti mengucapkan mantra-mantra aneh. Keisuke yang dapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja sebal. Ingin rasanya menjitak kepala adik perempuan 'kesayangannya' ini tapi urung dilakukan karena ada Arin. Arin yang melihat tingkah kakak-beradik itu hanya tertawa geli.

"Dasar kalian berdua ini. Jangan membuat rusuh akhh. Aku sudah capek membersihkannya tahu." Arin keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampa berisi banyak kue kering yang baru saja dia hias. Rencananya akan dia pajang di etalase toko.

* * *

Fuihh~, selesai juga kegiatanku menyusun beberapa kue yang baru matang di etalase toko. Suasana cafe kali ini sedang sepi karena sudah jam 2 siang, yang menandakan sudah berakhirnya waktu makan dan istirahat siang. Aku langsung kembali ke dapur dan meletakan nampan tadi di _westafel_ kemudian mengambil lap. Ku lihat Keiko dan Keisuke-niisan sedang makan siang.

"Arin-chan sini makan siang dulu." Keiko menepuk-nepukkan bangku yang ada disampingnya.

"Nanti saja Kei-chan. Aku masih mau lap-lap meja didepan." Jawabku.

"Oke. Kalau butuh bantuan panggil saja aku, okay." Ucap Keiko mengancungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan mata kanannya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berlalu.

.

.

"Yoshaa! _Ganbatte watashi_!." Ucapku sambil mengepalkan tangan kananku.

Aku mulai mengelap meja-meja didekat jendela bagian depan. 'Hari ini banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang ya' gumamku sambil melihat keluar jendela. Disebrang _Jiel Cafe_ ada sebuah taman kota yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. Aku bisa melihat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk santai dibangku taman, atau segerombolan anak SMA yang sepertinya sebelum pulang mereka mampir ke taman. Dan ada juga beberapa anak kecil yang main di bagian mainan anak-anak. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat rutinitas orang-orang di taman tersebut. Kemudian aku melanjutkan kembali kegiatanku.

 _Tringg~ Tringgg~_

Suara lonceng yang tergantung dipintu masuk berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Kemudian aku melihat kearah pintu. Tetapi yang aku lihat hanya kosong. Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Aku mulai merasa aneh, tapi aku biarkan saja dan kembali melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihku.

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 3 tahun menatap kearah _Jiel Cafe_ dengan intensnya dari taman kota. Dia mengabaikan ajakan teman-temannya untuk bermain ayunan bersama. Dengan hati-hati dia menyebrang –tidak lupa ia menengok kiri-kanan-kiri sebelum melangkah. Ketika dia sudah sampai didepan toko. Dia berdiri didinding kaca disebelah kanan pintu masuk. Kemudian dia berjongkok sambil mengintip ke dalam. Dia melihat sebuah etalase yang memajang berbagai aneka kue dan _dessert_ yang mengundang selera sehingga membuat perut anak itu bersuara. Setelah itu dia melirik ke sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Dia melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang mengelap meja-meja yang ada disisi sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Cukup lama anak itu memperhatikan perempuan yang sedang bersih-bersih itu. Setelah merasa situasinya aman, anak laki-laki itu kemudian membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

 _Tringg~ Tringgg~_

" _Are_? Kok tidak ada orang? Padahal tadi loncengnya bunyi?." Ucap perempuan yang kita ketahui Arin itu menatap heran ke arah pintu masuk. Sedangkan anak laki-laki yang tidak menyangka ada sebuah lonceng yang tergantung dipintu menghembuskan nafas lega dengan gaya khas anak kecil karena berhasil sembunyi dibawah meja.

Merasa aman. Anak laki-laki tersebut mulai merangkak pelan menuju etalase. Ketika sudah sampai didepan etalase ia menatap kue-kue itu dengan laparnya. Etalase itu ukurannya cukup besar. Bentuknya lebar dibawah dan bagian atasnya kecil. Diatas etalase tersebut dibalut kain taplak berenda berwarna cream dan diletakan beberapa keranjang berisi bungkusan kue kering kecil dan beberapa piring kecil untuk kue dan _dessert_ apabila pelanggan ingin makan langsung di _cafe_.

Anak kecil itu mulai meraba-raba bagian depan etalase tersebut karena ia tidak tahu cara mengambil kuenya. Tiba-tiba seperti mendapat sebuah ide, anak tersebut kemudian memanjat bagian depan etalase tersebut. Dengan berusaha dia meraih kain taplak yang ada diatas etalase itu, tapi karena licin beberapa kali ia terjatuh. Tetapi dia mencobanya sekali lagi terus sampai ia bisa menjangkau kain taplak itu. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, dia berhasil meraih kain berenda itu. Dipegangnya kain itu dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan ia memanjat etalase itu. Tetapi anak laki-laki itu tidak menyadari ada keranjang-keranjang kue dan piring-piring kaca itu yang sepertinya akan jatuh.

"Awas bahaya!." Teriak Keiko yang melihat keranjang dan piring-piring itu akan jatuh mengenai anak itu dari arah dapur.

"Huah! Syukurlah masih sempat." Ucap Arin setelah menyelamatkan anak itu dan mengendongnya menjauh sedikit dari etalase agar tidak terkena pecahan-pecahan kaca piring tersebut.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Ada yang luka?." Tanya Arin melihat kondisi anak laki-laki yang ada dalam gendongannya itu. Sedangkan anak tersebut menatap nanar lantai yang berserakan dengan pecahan kaca dan bungkusan kue yang tercecer.

"Kei-chan cepat ambil pengki dan sapu." Perintah Arin dan mendudukan anak laki-laki itu disalah satu kursi kemudian Arin masuk kedalam dapur.

.

.

Keiko menatap sebal pada anak laki-laki itu sambil membersihkan pecahan-pecahan kaca dan bungkusan kue itu. 'Pasti anak ini mau mencuri kue yang ada dietalase' gumamnya sambil terus menatap anak tersebut. Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu saya menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung baju kaosnya yang ia kenakan.

"Hei kamu! Kamu memanjat etalase itu pasti ingin mencuri kue kan! Mengaku saja! Kecil-kecil sudah jadi pencuri gimana nanti dewasa! Sungguh menbuat kesal saja!." Hardik Keiko pada anak laki-laki itu. Sedangkan anak itu terus menundukkan kepalanya. Pundaknya sedikit bergetar karena takut.

" _Ara_ Kei-chan! Jangan galak-galak gitu akh. Kita tidak boleh menghakiminya seperti itu. Apalagi dia anak kecil." Ucap Arin sambil menepuk pundak Keiko. Sedangkan Keiko memalingkan muka ke sebelah kiri dan melipat kedua tangannya kedepan.

"Ini minumlah. Minumnya hati-hati ya karena masih lumayan panas." Arin membungkuk agar posisinya dengan anak laki-laki itu sejajar dan menyerahkan segelas sereal susu coklat hangat. Anak laki-laki yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca itu menatap Arin dan sereal susu coklat secara bergantian. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengambilnya. Dia tatap gelas yang mengepulkan uap panas itu, kemudian ia tiup perlahan-lahan. Merasa sudah agak dingin, ia seruput minumannya. Ketika sudah selesai menyeruputnya, ia akan membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan 'Akhh~'. Kegiatan ini terus anak itu lakukan sampai isi gelas itu tinggal separuh. Arin yang melihat pola tingkah anak itu hanya tersenyum gemas.

"Nah apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?." Ucap Arin sambil mengelus pucak kepala anak laki-laki itu pelan. Sedangkan anak itu membalas hanya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Sekarang bisa ceritakan semuanya?." Arin duduk disamping anak laki-laki itu sambil mengajak Keiko duduk disebelahnya. Dengan sebal Keiko duduk disebelah Arin.

"Tadi aku bermain sama temen-temen semua. Kemudian aku lihat toko kue kakak. Aku lapar. Aku ingin sekali makan kue kak. Maafkan aku." Ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil terisak.

"Memangnya tadi kamu belum makan siang?." Tanya Keiko yang mulai melunak.

"Belum kak. Tadi pagi aku belum sarapan dan ayah tidak membuatkanku bekal makan siang. Ayah terlalu sibuk sama pekerjaannya, sampai jarang memperhatikan kami. Hiks hiks." Jawab anak itu sambil menangis. Arin yang tidak tega melihat anak laki-laki itu menangis dengan kerasnya mulai memeluknya dan menenangkan anak itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa sayang?." Tanya Arin sambil terus menenangkan anak itu.

"Kagami Rei. Hiks hiks hiks.." Jawab anak itu sambil terus menangis dipelukan Arin. Lama-lama perasaan Keiko yang sebal sama anak yang bernama Kagami Rei ini makin berubah jadi perasaan sedih dan kasihan. Keiko jadi merasa iba padanya.

"Yosh Rei-kun berhenti menangis ya? Masa anak laki-laki menangis sih? Jadi nggak keren lhoo." Hibur Keiko sambil mengelus kepala Rei.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

HALOHAAA #caps lock jebol. Saya author baru difandom ini. Sebelumnya saya ada difandom kelas bunuh-bunuhan/? ekh pengen coba yang baru wkwkwk. Ini fanfic comeback saya setelah dua tahun menghilang *wuss wuss* #BlmTentuAdayangMencariLuThor :v Sebenarnya dilaptop tuh banyak banggeeetttt file ff yang lagi on process, tapi pas udah sengaja nih buka laptop mau lanjutin cerita ekh malah khilaf dan akhirnya malah nonton anime #tepokjidat #btwjadicurhat.

Okh iya fanfic ini tuh terlahir karena saya abis baca manga Love So Life #ituaslimangabagusbanget. Tapi nggak copy-paste kok. Saya cuma minjem si 'karakter kembarnya' kalau story dan lain-lain itu asli hasil peresan otak/? author. Mungkin karena umur saya sudah memasuki kepala 2 jadi tuh rasanya pengen banget cari cerita romance yang unyuu tapi bukan school life #maklumbukananaksekolahlagi. Jadi lahirlah ini ff :v

Btw kenapa gw pilih Kagami karena doi husbando saya #ditabok. Insya Allah saya update seminggu sekali ngak kurang malah nambah :D setelahnya baru saya akan share versi Kise xD wkwk

Saya yakin ini ff pasti sepi peminat #yahyouknowlahh. Tapi demi hasrat saya yang menggebu-gebu #eaa segala caci dan makian akan saya terima dengan hati ikhlas lapang dada #hiks

Kalo ada typo maaf yaa. Ini udh diedit sih tapi namanya manusia kadang suka khilaf. Dan jangan lupa Reviewnya ya say aku tunggu demi keberlangsungan hidupkuh :* #plak

Salam, HanamiHana


End file.
